Perfect Knock Out
is a hybrid puzzle/fighting video game and combination of Perfect Puzzle and Knock Out Fighter, embodied by the Gashat Gear Dual used in the Gamer Driver. As the most powerful Gashat game of Parado/Kamen Rider Para-DX, it is by this name that Masamune Dan addresses him. Game Description Perfect Puzzle and Knockout Fighter. Two level 50 Games combined into one, and the name is... Perfect Knockout! History The combination of Kamen Rider Para-DX's Level 50 Puzzle Gamer and Fighter Gamer, the Level 99 Perfect Knock Out Gamer was accessed by Parado through the use of his Gashat Gear Dual within the Gamer Driver he took from Kuroto Dan; initially unable to use a Gamer Driver, which could only be used by humans who had undergone the compatibility surgery, the Bugster had goaded Emu Hojo into imprinting his human DNA onto him by striking him with the Maximum Mighty Critical Finish as they shared the Double Action Gamer. Armed with a new Gashacon Weapon embodying his new combined form, Para-DX used the Gashacon Parabragun's Gun and Ax Modes repectively to easily defeat both Level 50 Riders Snipe Simulation Gamer and Brave Fantasy Gamer. As well as that, the Perfect Knock Out Gamer proved equally matched against Ex-Aid's own Level 99 Maximum Gamer as they respectively met each other with a Critical Bomber and Critical Break. Intercepting Emu, Parado was met by Dan as the doctor left to pursue the Charlie Bugster. Engaging Genm Action Gamer Level 0, the Perfect Knock Out Gamer, though finding his Level reduced due to Genm's Bugster-nulifying power, was able to destroy Dan with a Knock Out Critical Smash only to find that he had taken just the first of the "New" Kuroto Dan's 99 lives, at which point a bored Parado left. Para-DX was later confronted by Dan again while beating a couple of Ride-Players. Though Poppy attempted to stop Dan from recklessly fighting, Para-DX, tired of her attitude, attempted to terminate her with a Perfect Critical Finish amplified by the Dangerous Zombie Gashat only for the hit to be taken by Dan at the cost of another life. Seeing Dan's act, Ex-Aid joined Genm against Para-DX and, through empowering himself with the Maximum Gamer while Dan's Level 0 power reduced the Perfect Knock Out Gamer to Level 50, the Action Gamer duo were able to beat back Para-DX with their combined Critical Finish while reclaiming the Dangerous Zombie Gashat in the process. With only the high tier of Bugsters remaining, Para-DX and his fellows were first confronted by a mere Ride-Player whom he effortlessly swatted away. When the Kamen Riders arrived to rescue this Ride-Player, the Perfect Knock Out Gamer met Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer, proving to be the only equal match as the Level 99 Graphite and Lovelica overwhelmed Level 50 Riders Snipe and Brave respectively, forcing Ex-Aid to take the others and retreat. In what was intended to be the final battle against the high tier Bugsters, Para-DX faced Ex-Aid, now joined by Genm Zombie Gamer Level X-0, who held off the Perfect Knock Out Gamer enough to allow Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer to eliminate Lovelica's edge by destroying the Lovely Girls. Ultimately, however, Para-DX and all parties were effortlessly defeated in an instant when the time-manipulating Kamen Rider Cronus made his appearance. Transforming for seemingly the last time, Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer, with the Doctor Mighty XX Gashat in his Driver, used the vaccine to halt Super Gamedeus, allowing the five Level 1 Kamen Riders to seperate Masamune from the behemoth with a quintuple Rider Kick. With Gamedeus reduced to its original form, Parad's transformation too was retracted before sacrificing himself to terminate the godlike Bugster. Gashat Gear Dual When the Gashat Gear Dual is inserted into the Gamer Driver, it reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. This usage of the Gashat combines the data of both Perfect Puzzle and Knock Out Fighter into Perfect Knock Out. Users *Kamen Rider Para-DX (Ex-Aid Episodes 29-32, 34, 37-42, 44, True Ending, Another Ending (Para-DX with Poppy)) KREA-Paradxl99.png|Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 Notes *Perfect Knock Out may possibly be a reference to the game , commonly referred to as just Puzzle Fighter, a puzzle game developed by Capcom featuring characters who are mainly from the Street Fighter and Darkstalkers franchise. *Coincidentally, the term Mazaru in the transformation jingle is similar to Kamen Rider Drive's Tire Blending ability in Type Tridoron, as it is blending two games to create a new form/power. **Another translation also parallels the nature of Parado's association with Emu, as its usage can reference socializing with others. Appearances **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Para-DX'' **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending'' "Kamen Rider Para-DX with Poppy" }} References Category:Ex-Aid Games